Miracle
by Medusa Kim Siska
Summary: Kesetiaan Kim Jongin yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu sang istri tercinta kembali tersenyum padanya. Mampukah ia ... Gs for uke


Miracle

Author : Kim Siska

Genre: Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : 15

Main Cast : Kim Jongin &amp; Do Kyungsoo

GS for uke

Happy reading

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, mencium serta mengecup berkali -kali bibir Kyungsoo yang tertutup.

Kai tidak merasa kecewa karena Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya. Ia meluruskan kembali posisi tubuhnya setelah memeluk Kyungsoo yang duduk tenang disebuah kursi kayu antik yang sangat indah.

" aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Ia mengambil jas yang tergantung rapi lalu memasangkannya dengan cepat.

" aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu. Makan siang juga sudah aku masukkan ke dalam lemari pendingin. Jadi nanti tinggal kau panaskan saja." Ucap Kai panjang lebar lalu kembali mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin di bibirnya.

" jangan terlalu lama menghadap jendela terbuka Kyungsoo. Angin laut tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kai melangkahkan kaki dan mengunci kamar itu dengan rapat.

…..0.0…

" bagaimana rumah barumu." Pria berkulit kecoklatan tersebut terpaksa berhenti dari kegiatannya saat direktur ditempatnya bekerja itu membawanya ke dalam obrolan ringan.

" aku sedang bekerja Kris." Ucap Kai tidak sopan.

" di jam makan siang seperti ini. Oh ayolah Kai. Kau butuh istirahat." Kris terkekeh setelah menggoda sehabat baiknya tersebut. Bukan suatu hal baru kalau kedua orang itu berbicara informal saat tidak ada pegawai lain bersama mereka.

" rumahku sempurna Kris. Sangat cocok dengan keinginan Kyungsoo, istriku."

Kris meneguk lagi kopi kaleng yang ada digenggamannya. " kapan kau akan mengenalkan istrimu padaku?"

Kai terdiam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, terlalu bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sering pria berkebangsaan China-Kanada itu lontarkan padanya. " sudah kukatankan berkali-kali Kris. Kyungsoo itu …

" phobia keramaian." Potong Kris cepat.

Kris terkekeh pelan, hampir tersedak karena air liurnya sendiri. " kalau hanya ada kita bertiga, apa masih bisa disebut keramaian?" ia memandang wajah Kai yang bosan setengah mati dengan pertanyaannya.

" Kyungsoo hanya terbiasa dengan kehadiranku Kris. Bukan orang lain." Jawabnya tegas.

Kris menghela napas, dan melempar kalengnya yang kosong ke tempat sampah. " sebenarnya aku iri padamu."

Kali ini Kai yang tertawa. Dipikirannya Kris sangatlah konyol, dengan kehidupan sempurnanya apa lagi yang kurang.

" aku juga ingin bahagia dengan istriku. Kau tahu kan, usiaku sekarang sudah 28 tahun. Tapi sampai saat ini keberadaan Tao masih belum ditemukan." Wajah tampan Kris tertunduk lesu.

Kai terdiam, sedikit menyesal tadi menertawakan kesedihan Kris. Ia menepuk bahu Kris pelan, sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

" tetaplah kuat kawan."

" aku pulang!" Seru Kai semangat sambil meneteng tas-tas belanjaan yang memenuhi tangannya. Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang masih sama seperti posisinya pagi tadi.

" hey, aku membeli beberapa hiasan dan kado Natal untukmu. Tapi tunggu _christmas eve _saja ya."

Kai mengeluarkan beberapa hiasan pohon Natal serta sebuah kado yang dibungkus oleh kertas bergambarkan tanduk-tanduk rusa yang lucu. Ia lalu turun kebawah saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

" tuan Kai?"

" iya. Itu saya"

" saya mengantarkan pesanan tuan dan tolong tanda tangan disini." Pria tersebut menunjuk nota kecil yang harus Kai coret dengan tanda tangannya.

" kalau begitu saya permisi."

Setelah kembali sunyi Kai berlari dengan cepat kekamarnya mengambil hiasan-hiasan pohon Natal yang tertinggal.

" aku akan membuatmu kaget nanti."

Kai kembali berlari cepat untuk menghiasi pohon Natalnya yang polos dibawah sana, tanpa perduli ia bisa saja cidera kalau salah melangkah turun dari tangga.

Setelah beberapa jam ia menghias pohon Natal tersebut, Kai betul-betul kelelahan. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari pendingin lalu mengambil botol air mineral meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah.

" ahhh lega." Setelah merasa tubuhnya kembali segar, tanpa sengaja Kai menatap sarapan yang ia buat untuk Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Makanan itu masih sama, walau hanya bentuknya. Dengan sedih Kai membawa tumpukan piring-piring itu ke tempat sampah lalu membuang isinya.

Namun ia kembali tersenyum setelah matanya tertuju pada pohon Natal yang indah karena lampu kecil yang berwarna –warni disekelilingnya. " Kyungsoo pasti suka."

Tidak henti-hentinya Kai membuat suara berisik dengan berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Setelah masuk, pemandangan pertama yang ia temukan adalah posisi Kyungsoo yang masih menghadap jendela. Menatap lautan lepas yang indah ditemani cahaya bulan sebagai penerangnya.

Masih sama. Tubuh Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Langkah Kai terhenti. Ia mencium aroma tubuhnya yang tidak sesegar pagi tadi. "tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana." Kai menyambar handuk yang terlipat rapi disudut kamar mandi.

Setelah memakai piyama dan memandikan Kyungsoo juga. Kai menggendong istrinya itu menuju lantai bawah. Membawanya ke tempat pohon Natal yang sudah ia hias tadi. Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo diantara kedua pahanya, memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang.

" kau suka?"

(… )

" hey, kau tahu. Demi mencari pohon cemara impianmu ini, aku harus memesannya langsung dari Jerman. Tidak kusangka membeli pohon ini harus menghabiskan setengah dari tabunganku." Gerutunya dengan intonasi manja.

" apa kau senang?" Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas, walau tidak dibalas. Dengan pelan ia menggendong Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kamar.

" selamat tidur." Tangan besar itu menyentuh lembut kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang terbuka lalu menekannya perlahan kebawah sampai mata besar itu tertutup rapat.

…..0.0….

" aku butuh obat Lay." Kai langsung mengutarakan maksudnya mendatangi rumah sakit tempat salah satu sahabatnya bekerja.

" wow. Cepat juga kau menghabiskannya." Lelaki dengan dimple yang manis di kedua sisi pipinya itu tertawa mengejek.

Kai berdecis sinis. Kalau saja obat itu ada di apotik tentu ia tidak perlu membelinya dari Lay. Akan tetapi, keberadaan obat tersebut dilarang di Korea. Bahkan lay membawanya secara ilegal dari Amerika. Hanya obat itu harapan Kai.

Agar Kyungsoo tetap ada bersamanya.

" sudah kukatakan padamu Kai. Lebih baik hentikan penderitaan Kyungsoo." Lay berucap lirih saat sosok tersebut hampir menghilang dari pintu ruangannya.

" menghentikan penderitaannya. Maksudmu dengan memberikan izin orang-orang seperti kalian menyuntikkan cairan laknat itu ketubuhnya. Bahkan sampai tubuhku menjadi mayatpun aku tidak akan bersedia." Kai memandang Lay sinis, pembicaraan seperti ini yang paling membuatnya tidak menyukai Lay.

" kau ingat apa yang dokter Suho vonis padanya. Otaknya rusak Kai, kalaupun ia mampu kembali hidup …"

" ia tidak akan menjadi manusia yang berpikiran normal lagi. Aku tahu itu Lay." Potong Kai, ia tidak perlu diingatkan lagi tentang hal menyedihkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Persis setelah kecelakaan Kyungsoo pada malam Natal.

" aku pergi." Ucapnya lesu.

Kai terdiam didepan Gereja. Ia sudah 4 tahun tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengunjungi tempat suci umat Kristen itu.

" **aku ingin berdoa malam ini. Semoga tahun depan pernikahan kita lancar." **

Masih terekam jelas di memori Kai. Suara terakhir Kyungsoo untuknya. Sebelum taksi yang mengantarkan Kyungsoo menuju Gereja terdekat menabrak pembatas jalan, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terpental keluar dari mobil.

Keluarga Kyungsoo memberikan perintah agar dokter menyuntikkan cairan yang membuat jantung lemahnya berhenti berdetak. Dengan alasan tidak ingin Kyungsoo menderita lebih lama. Hal tersebut sama saja dengan mencabut paksa separuh jiwa Kai.

Maka dengan seluruh keberaniannya, ia berlutut memohon pada keluarga Kyungsoo agar menghentikan ide gila itu. serta bersumpah tetap menjalankan rencana keduanya yaitu menikah.

Maka 2 hari setelah tahun baru, Kai betul-betul menepati janjinya. Ia menikahi Kyungsoo secara hukum dan dipalsukan dengan kehadiran saudara perempuan Kyungsoo yang menggantikannya memberi tanda tangan.

Setelah memantapkan hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Gereja yang terlihat cukup ramai, mengingat esok Natal akan dirayakan oleh semua umat Kristen di penjuru dunia.

Kai tahu kalau kesalahan terbesarnya adalah melupakan Tuhan. Jika memang Kyungsoo tidak mendapat kesembuhan secara medis dari dokter.

Ia mengharapkan sebuah mukjizat.

" amin." Mata tajam Kai terbuka setelah membacakan doa dalam hati. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan Gereja menuju rumah. Menemani Kyungsoo menghabiskan malam Natal tahun ini.

…0.0…..

" selamat hari Natal!" ucap Kai semangat hampir terdengar seperti orang yang berteriak. Ia memberikan kotak hadiah yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Kai mendandani dengan gaun selutut berwarna merah, dipermanis garis hijau muda disekitar kerah lehernya dan sebuah topi santa claus.

" taraaaa!" Kai mengeluarkan sebuah gaun pengantin dari kotak hadiahnya. Ia berdiri untuk meluruskan gaun tersebut tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo yang duduk manis dikursi antiknya.

" kau suka? Gaun ini kudesain khusus untuk pernikahan kita nanti."

Kai berlutut tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

" Kyung maaf. Mungkin ini sudah terlambat. Tapi, aku betul-betul ingin mengikatmu dengan Tuhan sebagai saksinya. Do Kyungsoo. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

(….) hening masih mendominasi. Kai masih menunggu jawaban dari bibir manis Kyungsoo.

" diam berarti iya." Ucapnya final lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat. " baiklah ayo kita memutar christmas songs." Kai berjalan mendekati alat pemutar musik.

" ing…"

Tubuh Kai terdiam. Ia mendengar suara seseorang tapi dari mana?

" hmmm…"

Kali ini terdengar lagi. Kai bersumpah kalau saat ini ia merasa ketakutan. Tidak ada satu orangpun saat ini yang berada dirumahnya kecuali ia dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo?

Dengan pelahan Kai berbalik melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu bergerak sedikit dalam duduknya. Benarkah ini? Benarkah sosok yang sedang bergerak kaku dalam duduknya itu adalah Kyungsoo. Istrinya yang selama ini tidur karena koma. Benarkah itu istrinya?

Kai menangis. Air matanya betul-betul tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh itu lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit.

….0.0….

" bagaimana?"

Dokter suho menatap Kai tidak percaya. Kakinya bahkan belum keluar sempurna dari ruangan Kyungsoo dan ia sudah ditanya dengan suara yang dapat didengar dari jarak 50 meter.

" aku tidak tahu kalau kau betul-betul manusia yang sangat sabar Kai. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Selamat." Ucap suho lalu meninggalkan Kai bersama Lay disampingnya.

" ayo kita masuk." Ucap Lay lembut.

" Kyungsoo." Panggil Kai pelan. Sangat pelan seperti sebuah bisikan, mungkin ia tidak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

Perlahan namun pasti. Mata besar Kyungsoo terbuka lalu mengerjap beberapa kali yang membuat Lay hampir terserang diabetes. Hal pertama yang Lay tangkap dari sosok Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang benar-benar manis.

" ing…" Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" dear. Ini aku Kim Jongin. Suamimu." Ucap Kai

" ing …" kali ini Kai benar-benar merasa janggal. Kenapa jawaban Kyungsoo hanya sebuah suara yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

" Lay. Kyungsoo kenapa?"

Lay terdiam. Kembali mengamati Kyungsoo yang hanya mengeluarkan suara-suara abstrak serta bergerak seperti tidak nyaman.

" Kai, ini hanya dari sudut pandangku. Kurasa istrimu itu bertingkah seperti bayi." Ucap Lay ragu.

" yak! Katakan dengan jelas, bodoh! Aku tidak paham maksudmu!" Kai berteriak.

" kenapa kau marah! Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Ini bukan bidangku!" Lay juga ikut-ikutan berteriak marah setelah dikatai Kai dengan tidak sopan.

"hiks…"

Lay dan Kai segera mengalihkan pandangan setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

" lihat kau membuatnya menangis."

…..0.0…

" Kyungsoo!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu segera menyembunyikan seekor kelinci yang baru saja ia temukan di tepi jalan. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat gaun Kyungsoo yang putih ternoda oleh lumpur.

" apa yang kau sembunyikan itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, semakin gigih menyembunyikan mahluk lemah itu dibalik punggungnya. Akan tetapi, Kai dengan cepat mendekat lalu melihat apa yang ada di balik punggung Kyungsoo.

" baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak akan membuangnya, tapi kau harus mandi."

" iya Jongin."

5 tahun setelah Kyungsoo sadar dari komanya. Ternyata tebakan Lay itu nyata. Akibat benturan yang keras, otak Kyungsoo menjadi tidak beres dan cara berpikirnya seperti seorang bayi.

Sekarang ia harus merawat dua orang yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kyungsoo dan anak mereka.

Kai menepati janjinya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia langsung menikahi istrinya kembali di Gereja setelah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

Kai yang berdiri gagah dengan jas hitam dan Kyungsoo yang duduk gelisah disebuah kursi roda. Ingat kalau Kyungsoo kembali menjadi seorang bayi dan ia tidak dapat berjalan normal seperti orang dewasa.

Perkembangan Kyungsoo memang lebih cepat daripada balita pada umunya. Ia lebih cepat tanggap serta pintar. Mungkin karena otak dewasa miliknya sedikit memberi dorongan.

Setelah satu tahun. Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil dan hal tersebut merupakan anugerah terbaik dari Tuhan kepada Kai.

" boleh ini kubawa tidur." Tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap pada Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kim Jongsoo putranya.

" jangan! Nanti binatang ini membuang kotoran ditempat tidur." Mata bulat itu mulai memerah serta berair setelah dibentak Kai. Dengan cepat Kai berlari menuju kamarnya, segera menyelamatkan diri dari serangan air mata Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kai yang sudah membaringkan diri di kasur. Ia merasakan pergerakan seseorang disampingnya.

" kau sudah ingin tidur?"

(….)

" hey, jangan marah. Kelinci itu kotor dan tidak baik untuk dibawa tidur."

( … )

Merasa diacuhkan Kai menghela nafas kasar. Ia memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi tingkah manja berlebihan istrinya.

" Kyungsoo. Dimana kau meletakkan kelinci itu?" tanya Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

" di kamar Jongsoo." Jawabnya tanpa beban. Kai membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari kamar, menuju kamar Jongsoo.

Setelah meletakan mahluk putih tersebut disebuah kardus. Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap.

Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengucapkan selamat tidur. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Keajaiban memang ada bila kita tulus meminta.

END

A/N : fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Aku penulis baru di FFN, jadi dibutuhkan coment agar kedepannya lebih baik lagi.


End file.
